


Better With You Both

by ceruleangrace



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, christmasy goodness, khsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleangrace/pseuds/ceruleangrace
Summary: Kairi, Sora, and Riku spend the night before Christmas with their favorite people -- each other. A khsecretsanta gift for tumblr user trashsempai.





	

Kairi twisted what had to be the one hundredth ornament this evening between her fingers. Every year, she bought another set of matching gifts for herself and the two most important men in her life to add to their tree. However, this year seemed to not be going as well; she wanted the ornaments to be as special as always, and none of these less than ideal ones would do! She sighed, placing the glittery object back on the shelf. 

She had wanted to go shopping alone, making the gifts surprising this year, but as always shopping seemed to be better done together. The boys had given up surprising gifts years ago, becoming too anxious trying to pick each out perfect gifts. But Kairi loved surprises, and gift giving, and had really wanted to find another perfect item to show Sora and Riku how much they meant to her. Disappointed, she made her way down the cobblestone road, in search of Sora and Riku. She had assumed they were together, and approached the stand where she had left them only minutes ago to find… well, no one. 

Glancing around at the nearby stand, she found no familiar spikes or silver hair. Had they left? She had told them to stay put, to meet her back here at this time! Why couldn’t they ever listen to her? Minutes passed by, way passed when they were supposed to reunite, and there was still no familiar sight. She leaned against the stand, sighing; it’d be a long night.

As she made her way back down the road, she couldn’t help but be distracted by all the holiday spirit surrounding her. The islands never got cold enough for the classic Christmas traditions -- there was no snow, no warm winter jackets, no sledding, and even none of the classical pine trees that usually adorned homes from other worlds during this time. 

Riku, Sora, and her had once spent an authentic holiday at Christmas Town, but after a few mishaps and fiascos involving Jack, had come to the conclusion that the trip should be a one time deal, and spending Christmas back on their island would feel much more authentic and homie. 

Nonetheless, the island had a celebratory atmosphere of its own. The palm trees were covered in ornaments and lights, most of the decorations consisting of glistening sea shells of multiple varieties. Festive music still played through the roads, children singing along to the familiar songs. 

It was all a very happy atmosphere; she just wished she could find the people she wanted to spend it with! Nervousness creeped into her stomach; could they have wanted to hang out without her? No; they all loved each other equally. They wouldn’t ditch her like that, she was sure of it! 

As the stands began to thin, the road making way back into nature, Kairi stepped off the cobblestone to look out over the horizon. The group had a few plans for the evening, and she figured she could meet them at their next planned setting: their own personal part of the beach. She climbed down the small ledge to head towards the beach, taking a seat in the warm sand, letting the sound of the waves ease her. Minutes flew by easily as she finally relaxed; this place had calmed her ever since she had arrived on the island so many years ago, and had only become better as the memories of her and her friends had began. 

“Kairi!” Sora called out. Kairi quickly snapped out of her trance, looking over her shoulder. There they were: Sora and Riku. Riku wore his complimentary smirk, looking quite proud of himself. Sora, meanwhile, was as openly jolly as ever: his smile was splattered across his face, his hand waving wildly above him, one hand cupping his mouth to shout across the sand to her. 

She quickly rose to stand, jogging across the sand to meet the two, planting a kiss on each of their cheeks in giddy happiness. “Where have you two been?! I went back to meet you two, but you were nowhere to be found!” 

“Yeah,” Sora laughed a bit nervously, scratching the back of his head, “Well, I mean… W-we have a good excuse!” He paused again, “tell her the reason, Riku!” 

Riku rolled his eyes, placing a hand on the mess that was Sora’s spikes, rubbing them down. “Because you’re easily distracted looking for gifts?” 

“Hey!” Sora pouted at that, “I’m not easily distracted! I was just excited is all.” 

“Sure,” Riku laughed, giving a genuine smile that he only saved for the two closest people in his life. “Why don’t we show Kairi what you were so excited over?” 

“You got something?” Kairi bounced in her enthusiasm, “Show me! Show me right away!” 

“Okay, okay,” Sora laughed again, taking Kairi’s hand in his and grabbing onto Riku’s elbow with his other, “Let’s go sit first!” 

The trio made their way back towards the water, taking their usual seats. The sun was beginning to set now, throwing strands of red hues across the beach. 

“Sooo~!” Kairi persisted, nuzzling up between her friends as she lightly shoved herself against Sora’s shoulder, persistent as ever.

“Alright, alright, here you go!” Sora handed over a brown paper bag to the girl between him, both him and Riku eagerly looking down at her lap as she began to open, “I hope you like them. I know you are usually the one to pick these out, but I really thought that maybe-”

“Sora, you’re rambling. Just let the girl open,” Riku reached his arm over Kairi’s shoulder to flick Sora, keeping his arm around her afterwards. 

Kairi eagerly opened the bag, taking out three pieces of tissue papers, further unwrapping to find three ornaments. They were the size of the palm of her hand, each shaped like a Papou fruit, each of their names scrawled on one in intricate print. 

She held the glistening yellow up into the sunset, looking at the way it sparkled. They were beautiful, and the papou meant they’d be- 

“Together forever, with these. Technically it’s not the real fruit, but we are sharing each other’s because they’ll be on our group tree and-” Sora rambled.

“And they get the message across,” Riku interrupted, smirking yet again, “that we will always be together.” 

Kairi blinked a few times at the glistening ornament placing it right in front of the now dusk colored sky. 

“Hey, your eyes are watering,” Sora noted, wiping beneath her eye tenderly. 

“It’s perfect!” she gushed, “it’s the most beautiful ornament ever. The best Christmas gift! I feel awful that I couldn’t find anything as wonderful as this.”

“Don’t stress it,” Riku quickly added, “You get us perfect gifts multiple times a year, on top of being better at us at everything. It’s about time you gave us an opportunity to do good.”

They all laughed at that, before Kairi hugged each of them. Rikus arm stayed around her comfortably, and she leaned her head against Sora’s shoulder, looking out into the purple sky that was now beginning to show stars. “It’s getting pretty late” Kairi noted, a bit tired from the productive day. Holidays were always busy as she looked to make every detail perfect. 

“Yeah, wanna head back?” Sora asked. 

She nodded against his arm, Sora hopped up and took each of his friend’s hands, hoisting them up. The three walked hand in hand back up the cobblestone road, laughing as they made their way passed the stalls yet again. They had to get through the entire market before they’d make their way back to the small village that had their now shared home.  
“Hey, what’s going on up there?” Riku speculated as he stared at the end of the path ahead of them where colorful lights were blinking. Sora quickly skipped ahead, always one to adventure. 

“Guys! Come closer!” he called from ahead, Kairi and Riku exchanging a knowing glance as they raced to him. All three were awed in different ways at the sight ahead of them: a giant, authentic Christmas tree. It must have been imported just for the holiday; they had never seen a tree that wasn’t tropical on their island. Colorful lights sparkled along with long, twirled ribbons. Families gasped and cooed at the sight, likely never seeing such a thing in person.

The trio stood in awe as well, taking in the sight lighting up the night sky. Kairi held out her ornament again, Sora and Riku holding theirs as well. She’d be glad if she could have moments like these forever. Or at least, once a year. 

 

“Merry Christmas, you two,” Sora smiled, twirling his papou in his hand. 

Riku smiled, “Hopefully we have more of these together.”

“More?” Sora laughing, thrusting his papou up into Riku’s gaze, “Now that we have these, we are guaranteed to have Christmas together for the rest of our lives!” 

Kairi smiled genuinely at the thought; forever with these two didn’t sound too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I don't really write much for Kingdom Hearts though it's my primary fandom, so I hope you forgive if its a bit rough!


End file.
